Resident Evil 5
by ShadowFrost
Summary: Based upon very little known facts about Capcom's next Resident Evil game...


Resident Evil 5:  
  
Introduction:  
First off, I would like to state that I am in NO WAY AFFILIATED with Capcom, and the "Resident Evil" series is TM under Capcom. I do not own any rights to "Resident Evil". This literary work of a "novelization" of "Resident Evil 5" is just based on little known facts, the rest is fiction, and any ties I might have to the game is pure coincidence ("Resident Evil 4 hasn't even been released yet!). I am just a fan of the Resident Evil games and movies, and as for the characters in the story, none have been confirmed yet, to the best of my knowledge, for RE5. I am just using characters of my preference, and if they appear in the game, that is entirely coincidence. As for the rating I have chosen, "R", that pertains to the story's language, strong graphic violence/gore, and very brief alcohol/drug use. Now please enjoy Chapter 1: "Back to normal..."  
  
Nine months after the events of Resident Evil 4...October 19, 2005.  
I-95 to Ocean City, New Jersey.....  
  
Rain struck the ground hard. Falling from the clouds like tiny crystals. A dark blue Hundai drove down I-95. Jill Valentine was inside. The car's tires slapped all the liquid on the road back up in the air. It was about 7:30 pm, and the soft green, glow-in-the-dark interior symbols showed a bad sign.  
  
"Damn it." Jill looked at the gas meter. Empty. The car haulted to a stop, and Jill squeezed the leather steering wheel. Then she loosened her grip, and made a half-smile. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the dented, and half crushed pack of cigarettes, leaning in the cup holder under the radio. Winston, the label said. Jill didn't smoke, but for some reason, she bought a pack, a week or so ago. She counted the remainder. Seven.  
  
"Well, maybe these'll warm me up." With one hand, Jill unbuckled her seatbelt, with another she moved the web like strands of wet, red hair in front of her face. Her jacket was soaked, and her news papers were too. They were slanted on the passenger seat, dripping everywhere. Jill took one finger and turned on the radio knob, CD player came on instead. Her other hand reached for the cigarettes, pulling one out of the pack with her mouth, she felt the crinkled plastic. The CD didn't really "fit the mood", it was jazz. She popped it out, and tuned to a random station. Jill pushed the car cigarette lighter in. The radio station was news, and the cigarette that had already been hanging loosely from Jill's lips, fell on the floor as her eyes widened. The news DJ/caster, Greg Tirkins began to speak...  
  
"...after the events at Raccoon City, Umbrella Corporation has shut down it's European, and Asian braches to help fund the production of "New Raccoon City" located a few miles off of the original site, it will have more room, for an added 4,500 people added to it's already large few hundred thousand population rate. Umbrella Corp is also taking it's European Branch stock funds and adding on to the rebuilding of its North American branch..."  
  
Jill stopped breathing, and just listened, her face, terrified.  
  
"...production has already started on the rebuilding of Raccoon City. Umbrella Corp. hopes to have project "Rebuild and Revolutionize Raccoon City" finished by May 2006. That's all for the state news feed here at KWJB, next up is the local OC weather forecast, and for that were sending you to..."  
  
"CLICK". Jill turned the knob again, and the radio LCD screen turned from it's tune numbers, to the clock again. Jill brought her hair back behind her ears, and looked out the window. She swallowed, and the took short breaths. Jill had been through two ordeals involving the Umbrella Corporation. The manipulative, scheming bastards have no remorse for human life. Jill searched for her cellphone. She tore that newspapers off the seat, and spotted the phone about to slide of the passenger side dashboard. She snatched it before it fell, and quickly dialed the number for information. She needed a tow. She also needed some rest. Her nightmare is about to start all over again. 


End file.
